


Unfettered

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Begging, Biting, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Bottom Jesus (Walking Dead), Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Daryl Dixon, Needy Jesus, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Jesus, Omega Jesus (The Walking Dead), Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Possessive Rick, Praise Kink, Protective Rick, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Daryl Dixon, Top Jesus (Walking Dead), Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Jesus, Daryl and Rick are in an established relationship, but Jesus knows that Rick and Daryl do things a little differently when he's not around. When Daryl goes into Heat, Rick invites Jesus to help him take care of the Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing Jesus and DEFINITELY my first attempt at writing Jesus in any kind of sexual way. This is 6k of porn so not sure what else there is to say. It's unbeta'd because I wrote this in like an hour.

The front door slams and Jesus jumps up from the couch, already on high alert at the sounds of a struggle coming from the front lobby. He's home alone – Rick had gone to work early that morning and Daryl had been out since lunch – and even though he knows where Rick's gun is and knows how to use it, he's also very aware that a single Omega against an unknown amount of intruders doesn't statistically add up in his favor.

He's about to make a break for the stairs to get Rick's gun and make a phone call when he hears a low, plaintive whine. It's a familiar sound, on he knows intimately well, and it makes him freeze in place. He creeps slowly around the edge of the couch, his back to the wall, and leans out to peer into the entranceway.

Rick's eyes find his immediately and his upper lip curls back, baring his fangs. "Jesus," he says lowly, his eyes red and burning, piercing the Omega where he stands. He has a hand around the back of a man's neck – the source of the whine, Daryl. Jesus' eyes rake over the other Omega and he can tell immediately that Daryl has gone into Heat. The scent of him is thick and fills the air easily, sweet and tart like candied green apples. His eyes are hidden behind his mess of hair but Jesus can see how red his cheeks are, how much his shoulders and chest are heaving as he breathes unsteadily. His face is pressed up against Rick's thigh and he's nuzzling there desperately, too uncoordinated to get to his Alpha's cock and too desperate to do anything more than grab and whine.

"Come here."

Rick's order snaps across the back of his neck like Rick put a hand there himself and Jesus nods, stepping out of the living room and making his way slowly over to his Alpha. Rick's eyes follow him, not even paying attention to the in-Heat Omega desperately rubbing his face against his thigh. Jesus knows Rick is capable of being calm to the point of clinical, expertly taking apart his mates with his skilled hands and wicked tongue. He's an Alpha capable of holding himself back even in the middle of a Rut, making sure his mates are weak from pleasure and release before he gets his knot stuck in either of them.

He lets Daryl go as Jesus approaches and looks down with sharp, red eyes when Daryl whines. "Stay on your knees," he commands and Daryl's shoulder hunch in. He's shaking, his scent thick with Heat. Jesus wonders how long he's been like this – maybe since he left this afternoon. Maybe that's _why_ he left, trying to sate some deep-seated urge to find his Alpha (or any Alpha, even though Daryl is loyal and loving and adores Rick with his whole heart) to mate with and calm down the fires melting his body from the inside out.

Jesus knows how that feels, even though he doesn't go into Heat as often as Daryl does. Still, the scents in the air – slick-hot Omega and angry, aroused Alpha – is making his body start to run hot and he feels his body clenching up, ready to get slick and open for whatever his Alpha wants.

Rick slides the hand that had been at Daryl's nape into Jesus' hair and pulls him into a kiss. His fingers dig into Jesus' neck and tug him in and Jesus whimpers when he feels Rick's teeth bite into his lower lip. The Alpha tastes like Daryl, like his slick and his sweat, and Jesus knows Rick fucked Daryl before he brought him back home. Chased him down and sank his teeth into the back of Daryl's neck and mounted him right in the middle of the woods that surround their house.

Rick hums, eyes heavy-lidded as he pulls away, hand dragging down Jesus's neck, cupping his throat briefly. He makes Jesus tilt his head to reveal the silvery mating scar on the side of his neck. Daryl's is on his nape. He joined the pair after they'd mated, drawn in by Daryl's sweetness and Rick's commanding nature, but he knows they aren't always as gentle as they are with him. Daryl needs roughness, sometimes, and something that Jesus knows Rick has it in him to provide.

Rick lets his neck go and Jesus lets out a shivery exhale, his eyes itching as they start to bleed gold. An Alpha's kiss triggers a hormonal response in Omegas more immediate than their scent or their voice. Rick can and has brought both of them to orgasm before with nothing but his fingers and his voice. Jesus bites his lower lip, tender from Rick's teeth, and drops his eyes to Daryl.

Daryl hasn't moved. A steadiness has overcome him despite his shaking hands. He has his eyes on Rick's boots, his shoulders unmoving, hands kneading restlessly at his thighs. Rick turns to him and kneels down and takes Daryl's face in his hands, lifting his gaze to meet the Alpha's. Daryl's eyes are wide and glazed, hardly any blue left to them anymore, completely overtaken by gold. There's a smear of dirt on his cheek where Rick undoubtedly pinned him down against the forest floor and rutted with him brutally.

Rick's eyes search his face, checking for something Jesus couldn't identify. "The edge off, darlin'?" he asks, and Daryl swallows hard enough that his throat clicks, and he whines. Rick smiles. "I know," he says, letting his voice turn into a growl that makes Daryl's eyelids flutter. Rick pulls him into a kiss and Daryl melts against him, his fists clenching tight enough on his thighs that the knuckles go white.

This isn't how they normally go. Daryl is a reactive lover, violent and strong even when he's writhing like a wild thing underneath Rick, nails digging into his back to leave long marks that Jesus would never dare to. He's even bitten Rick before, there's a red mark on Rick's neck that never faded in the shape of Daryl's teeth.

Rick pulls back, his lips pink, Daryl's mouth slack and gasping heavily. "Go upstairs," he says, his voice steady. "Get undressed and lay down on your back. I'll take care of you," he promises. Daryl lets out another plaintive whine but pushes himself to his unsteady feet when Rick lets him go. He moves to the stairs and then up them slowly. As he passes, Jesus can see the wet stain of his slick on his thighs through his clothes. He can smell Rick's scent on him, immersed deeply into his skin.

When Daryl is out of sight Rick regards him. Jesus can feel the Alpha's heavy gaze on him and looks at him, head naturally ducked and eyes only going as high as Rick's mouth. Rick moves towards him and wraps his hands in Jesus' hair again, resting their foreheads together.

"He needs something different," Rick says. He sounds frustrated, but with himself. His eyes, red as they are, betray a much deeper thought and need than just to Rut. Jesus licks his lips and nods to show his understanding. "I have a safeword with him, for times like this. I need one with you, too. You say it whenever you want to stop whatever's happening."

Jesus frowns, wondering what they could possibly get up to when he's not around to warrant such a thing. "It needs to be something you won't forget," Rick prompts, his gaze never moving from Jesus'.

He licks his lips and says, "Hilltop". The place where they'd first met, before Rick whisked him away to join their nest in the middle of the woods. Rick smiles and kisses him in reward.

"Good," he says. "His is 'moonshine'. You hear it, everything stops – just like you say 'Hilltop', everything stops. Do you understand?" Jesus nods and Rick lets out a little purr. "Good boy."

He takes Jesus' hand and leads him upstairs. The scent of Daryl is almost overwhelming up here, thick in the air and making it hard to breathe. Jesus feels his breath getting uneven, his hand tightening in his Alpha's hand as they approach their shared bedroom. Daryl and Jesus have their own room, away from Rick when and if they ever need time away from their Alpha in a room that doesn't smell of him. Rick never goes in that room. Most nights, however, are spent in here.

Rick pushes open the door and Jesus lets out a little gasp. Daryl is there, just as Rick ordered him to be. His slick has already started to stain the sheets between his thighs, his cock is hard and laying against his stomach, a pretty red. There's precome smeared across his abdomen and Jesus can see white streaks of Rick's come on Daryl's thighs and exposed hole as well.

Daryl's hands are in his hair, desperate to grab onto anything since he knows Rick didn't say he could touch himself. Rick gives a soft rumble of appreciation and lets Jesus' hand go. "Good boy," he whispers, prowling up to Daryl but not climbing on the bed. Daryl's eyes move to him like Rick is the only thing he can see.

" _Please_ ," he growls out, the word slurring.

"I know, darlin'," Rick says, reaching out and putting a hand on Daryl's heaving chest. "You remember your word?" Daryl nods. "Say it."

"Moonshine," Daryl says, stuttering.

Rick smiles. "Good. Jesus' is 'Hilltop'. Say it for me." Daryl does. "Good boy." Rick brushes his hand down Daryl's chest in a firm touch, whiting out his red skin until he reaches Daryl's leaking cockhead. He wraps a hand around it and gives it a firm stroke that makes Daryl arch off the bed with a wrecked-sounding moan.

"Jesus," Rick says, and Jesus straightens up, at attention. "Use your mouth on him. If he comes, don't swallow it."

Jesus nods, wondering what Rick might want him to do but knowing better than to ask questions. Rick always has a plan. He walks forward, climbing up onto the bed between Daryl's thighs. Daryl looks at him, breathing unsteadily, and smooths a hand up Jesus' arm since that's the only part of him he can reach. Jesus smiles and leans down, planting a kiss above Daryl's hammering heart, before Rick moves away and Jesus takes his cock in hand.

Daryl breathes in sharply, arching up against Jesus' hand and Jesus bows down to suck the head of Daryl's cock into his mouth. He closes his eyes and strokes what he doesn't have in his mouth with his hand, fingers making a tight ring. Daryl's thighs shake under his free hand and the other Omega is moaning loudly, loudly enough that if they had neighbors someone would most certainly hear them.

Out in the open like this, though, Daryl can be as loud as he needs. Jesus hears Rick moving around their room and his eyes open when he hears something metallic clicking into place somewhere around the headboard. He pulls off of Daryl's cock so that he can see.

Rick has handcuffs, securing one loop in the rung of the bedpost and the other around one of Daryl's wrists. He has a second pair and gives Daryl's other arm the same treatment. He tests the give of them, making sure they won't cut too badly into Daryl's arms. Daryl whines, tugging on them, only to go still when Rick lets out a growl of warning.

"Keep going," he commands, eyes flashing to Jesus who immediately resumes his task and sucks Daryl back into his mouth. Daryl groans – this low and guttural thing, and Jesus feels him twitch and strain from where he's pinned on the bed, thighs tensing up and pulling together, and Jesus closes his eyes as he feels the first bitter shot of come on his tongue. He pulls up so only the head of Daryl's cock is in his mouth, keeping it all in as he works Daryl through his orgasm with his hand.

When Daryl lets out a sweet, broken sound, Jesus pulls off. It's hard to fight the instinctive urge to swallow so he looks to Rick, who growls and grabs his hair and kisses him. Daryl's come leaks out of the corners of his mouth as his Alpha slides his tongue in to taste Daryl on his tongue. When he pulls back, his mouth is just as slick as Jesus' is.

Rick wipes a thumb across his lips and pushes it into Jesus' mouth. "This goes in your ass or it's mine, you understand?" he snarls, showing his teeth, and Jesus nods, his body flashing hot at the low growl as the order runs down his spine. Rick is using his Alpha voice, which he never does when Jesus is involved. He understands now why a safeword might be necessary.

Rick smiles, teeth flashing, and kisses Jesus again. "Good," he says, knowing he's been understood and that he will be obeyed. He lets Jesus' head go and hauls him off the bed. "Get undressed." Jesus hurries to obey, pulling his shirt over his head and shoving his sweatpants down to his ankles before he steps out of them. "Straddle Daryl."

He does, crawling up the bed until he feels Daryl's cock between his legs. He's wet now, the scent of Daryl and Rick sinking into the roof of his mouth and dragging down his throat. Daryl looks up at him with wide, glazed eyes, straining against the cuffs until his wrists turn red.

"Bend over," Rick says from behind him, raising goose bumps on Jesus' neck, and he lowers himself to his hands and knees, ass in the air as his Alpha grabs his hips and pulls him into the classic mounting position. Like this he's right above Daryl and close enough to kiss him so he does, claiming Daryl's slack mouth is something wet and messy. Daryl whines brokenly against his lips, the handcuffs clinking as he fights against their pull, desperate to cling and rake his nails down Jesus' back as he does so often when they fuck.

Jesus pulls away abruptly, gasping loudly as he feels Rick's hands on his ass, spreading him open, and then the Alpha's tongue is there, licking at his slick rim, his thumbs pinching Jesus' perineum until his thighs start to shake. He loves it when Rick does this, licking him out until he's nothing more than a shaking, open, desperate mess. Rick's tongue slides into him and Jesus feels his ass clench up in readiness, another gush of slick trickling out for Rick to taste and swallow.

Rick pulls away with an appreciative hum, squeezing Jesus' ass before landing a hand smack to his thighs. It's another thing he's never done and Jesus gasps, shocked at the lightning-strike of desire that ricochets down his spine. Even in the middle of his Heat Rick has never been rough with him like this, hit him or used that Alpha voice. It's _hot_ , just being told what to do, forced to submit between the both of them. He moans.

"Sink down onto him, nice and easy," Rick says. Omegas have an impressive recovery time and in the middle of Heat Daryl's body doesn't stand a chance of letting him rest. He's already hard again, cock twitching against Jesus' thigh. Rick grabs his hips, nails digging in, and guides him down onto Daryl's cock. Jesus' body opens easily, slick and ready, and he lets out a little sigh of pleasure as he feels Daryl filling him up.

"Oh, _God_ ," Daryl cries, tears in his pretty gold eyes as Jesus clenches up around him. His hips buck up, thighs snapping against Jesus' ass and the other Omega lets out a loud gasp. Daryl's fingers wrap around the chains of the cuffs. "Alpha, _please_ – Rick, _fuck_ -." He grunts, snarling low as Rick guides Jesus' hips into a rhythm, slowly circling and rising up on Daryl's cock before sinking back down. It's slow, maddeningly slow for both of them, teasing and altogether not enough.

Rick snarls once he's sure Jesus has gotten the idea of how fast and how much he wants him to move, and he circles the bed and grabs Daryl's chin roughly. He digs his nails into the sensitive underside of Daryl's neck hard enough that it has to hurt. "Did I say you could beg?" he demands, all Alpha now, the power in his voice rumbling through both of them and Jesus gives a weak shiver.

Daryl whimpers and shakes his head. Rick raises an eyebrow. "No, Alpha," he says weakly.

"No," Rick agrees with a nod. He leans down and rubs his forehead against Daryl's cheek, before he yanks his head to one side and bites his neck, hard enough that Jesus can smell the spike of lust and arousal in the air and feels Daryl's cock twitch inside of him. "So be a good boy and keep your mouth shut unless you need to safeword, you got me?"

Daryl moans, nodding once, and Rick lets his neck go and gives him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Such a good little whore, darlin'," he growls. Jesus bites his lip to stop himself making a sound. With every word he can feel it settling deep in his chest, pleased that his Alpha is happy with them. Daryl's cock twitches inside of him every time Rick speaks, hitting that sensitive spot in Jesus that never fails to turn him into just as much of a wanton whore as Daryl is right now.

Rick smiles. "Doin' so good, baby," he says. "See how hard you make me?" He squeezes his own cock, still trapped in his jeans, and Daryl rolls his head to one side so that he can see. "Couldn't even think straight once I smelled you, all wild in the woods. Knew I had to chase you down. But you knew that too, didn't you? That's why you ran."

Daryl's eyes flash to Rick's face, adoring and needy, and he nods.

Rick's eyes land on Jesus, a deeper red now. The scent is starting to get to him. "Get off," he says, and Jesus climbs out of Daryl's lap obediently. Daryl whines, the begging caught in his throat and Rick smiles. "Get up, Daryl. On your knees."

It's a struggle for Daryl to push himself up, out of his mind with Heat and tethered as he is. Rick had put the spare circles of the cuffs close enough together that Daryl can roll over, arms crossing above his head. Rick jerks his head so Jesus comes over and guides him down onto the bed on his hands and knees as well, forcing him under Daryl's body so that he can help take Daryl's weight.

Daryl sags against him, rutting dumbly at Jesus' slick ass. Jesus moans, fisting his fingers in the sheets around their pillows. Rick tuts. "Lift your ass, baby," he says, his eyes on Jesus. "Offer yourself up to him. Know how much you like it when he fucks you."

And yeah, Jesus definitely likes it. As attracted as he is to Rick, Daryl is just as beautiful and enthralling. He can't knot, Omegas don't have them, but he's big and muscled and covers Jesus' body just as well when they rut and grind together.

He bites his lower lip and bows his head, arching his body as best he can until he feels the head of Daryl's cock sinking into him. Daryl slams forward with a snarl. He can't lean down far enough to bite and Jesus thinks that might be on purpose.

Daryl fills him up so well, consuming and burning as he fucks into Jesus roughly enough that their hips snap together loudly, slick from Jesus and Daryl both making it loud and obscene. Rick lets out a low growl and finally caves, undoing the button and zip of his jeans so that he can reach down and palm his cock.

The scent of an Alpha is almost overwhelming and Jesus moans, his body jerking with every violent slam of Daryl's cock into his ass. He wants to reach down and touch himself but he can't get the leverage with how brutally Daryl is fucking him. It's almost like being fucked by an Alpha, with the low snarls Daryl is letting out and the scent of Rick in the air.

They're sweaty and messy and Jesus bites his lower lip, a whimper escaping as Daryl's cock finds his sweet spot. He arches his hips up higher, desperate to get more of that touch, and then he hears Rick snarl.

"Don't you dare," he says, pulling his hand out of his jeans and reaching forward to wrap a hand around Jesus' cock. Jesus looks at him, eyes burning gold, and gives a shiver of want. "I got plans for you. Don't you dare let him make you come."

Jesus nods to show he understands, clenching his eyes tightly shut as Daryl nails his prostate again. "I -." He shakes his head, whining softly. "I don't know if I can."

Rick raises an eyebrow, his eyes flashing to Daryl. Daryl has his head bowed, face buried in the crook of one elbow, mindlessly chasing the heat and slick of Jesus' body. His pace hasn't faltered once, as out of his mind as he is, and Rick straightens up.

"Do your best," he says, then; "Daryl. Stop."

Daryl immediately goes still, his body thrumming with the need to obey the Alpha voice as it washes over both of them. He raises his head, staring at Rick in desperation, and Rick smiles at him and pets a hand through his sweaty hair.

"'M gonna let you come in him," Rick murmurs, leaning in to growl the words into Daryl's ear. "Would you like that?"

He climbs onto the bed behind the two Omegas, and Daryl growls as he feels two fingers running up his slick thighs and then sinking inside. Rick curls his fingers immediately, rubbing against Daryl's prostate and it's _so good_ , but also not enough. His body needs a knot _, craves it_. His body is burning with the desire to thrust and spill deep.

" _Rick_ ," he groans, stretching out the name. Rick smiles and nuzzles against his nape until he feels the Omega tremble.

"One thrust," he whispers, and Daryl's body shudders forward and back, caught again by the imperative to obey, to be still. Rick sinks another finger into him, rubbing against his prostate mercilessly. "Another," he says, and Daryl whimpers. "Beg me," Rick growls, and runs his teeth along the back of Daryl's neck.

" _God_ , Alpha, _please_ ," Daryl gasps, ass clenching up tightly around Rick's fingers with every brush against his prostate. He can feel his orgasm building, swelling in the pit of his stomach. His mouth is so dry and his eyes are burning with gold and he feels like he might actually die. "Please – lemme come. _Please_. I'll do anythin' ya want, I'll do – _fuck_."

"Come for us, darlin'," Rick says, and twists his fingers inside of his mate. Daryl shudders, new slick leaking out as he comes deep inside of Jesus. Jesus groans underneath him, shivering at the feeling of getting filled up by the Omega's come. Rick growls and bites down on Daryl's nape just above his scar, eyes closing as he feels Daryl grinding desperately against his fingers. "That's a good boy – damn, feels so good around my fingers, how tight you get for me. Can't wait for you to come on my knot again."

He keeps rubbing Daryl's prostate until his moans turn pained and then he pulls his fingers out, sucking the taste of Daryl into his mouth. Just as an Alpha's kiss and scent is meant to coax an Omega's body into getting ready to mate, an Omega's slick riles an Alpha up, telling them to Rut and claim and _fuck_ until they're spent and have their knot stuck tight.

He nuzzles into Daryl's sweat hair and licks up the sweat from his neck. "Pull out of him," he commands, and Daryl's hips jerk back, the Omega letting out a harsh whimper as he separates. A thin line of come connects the head of his cock with Jesus' ass and both Omegas let out low sounds as it snaps, dripping down Jesus' thigh.

Jesus crawls out from under Daryl and Rick smiles when Jesus stays on his hands and knees, presenting his ass for Rick to inspect. Without him to hold Daryl's weight up the other Omega collapses, breathing hard, his arms crossed underneath him.

Rick bends down to lick over Jesus' hole, growling low at the slick and come he tastes there. Jesus moans, his cock twitching where it's hanging hard between his thighs. "Such good boys," Rick praises. Then he pulls back. "Sit against the headboard," he tells Jesus with another slap to his thigh. The Omega goes, eyes just as glazed and golden as Daryl's now. Rick grabs the key to the handcuffs from the bedside table and uncuffs the parts that are attached to the bed. He leaves the other halves around Daryl's wrists.

"Sit up, darlin'," Rick says, rubbing over Daryl's aching shoulders and wrists. He's purring, a soothing rumble meant to calm Omegas in distress, and Daryl turns blindly towards him and nuzzles him, breathing hard. "I know," Rick murmurs, petting through his hair. "You need more, don't you?" Daryl nods.

Rick smiles and looks at Jesus. "Put him in your lap," he says. "Facing you."

Jesus nods and guides Daryl into his lap, both of them letting out little groans when he sinks inside. Daryl starts to grind and move against him immediately, nails digging into Jesus' shoulders. He's too out of it to be gentle but Jesus doesn't mind – he likes this rougher style of mating and wonders why it took them so long to think about including him in it.

Rick steps away from the bed, stripping down so that he's naked as well. Daryl doesn't see or doesn't know to look but Jesus can. He grabs Daryl's shoulders and moves so that he can see flashes of their Alpha over his movements. Rick is gorgeous, an Alpha in his prime, strong and muscled even though he's not as big as Daryl in the shoulders. Even if he was smaller, his presence commands respect and obedience. When Jesus had first met him it had taken everything in him not to drop to his knees at the first look.

Rick catches his eye and smirks and climbs back onto the bed between Jesus' legs. He runs his hands across Daryl's shoulders and catches Jesus' hands, forcing them to the other Omega's hips. "How's he feel?" Rick asks, his voice a low growl. "He gets so slick for me. Don't even gotta say anythin' – just gotta look at him right and he'll get wet." He lets out a laugh. "You both do. My pretty boys."

Jesus swallows hard, opening his mouth when Rick slides his hand across his neck and brushes his thumb across Jesus' lower lip. Then his hands withdraw and Daryl goes still, a shaky moan escaping him, his head tilted back as Rick wraps a hand around his throat and forces his gaze up.

Jesus feels Rick sliding up against Daryl's back, between his thighs, and then his eyes go wide when he feels the blunt head of Rick's cock pressing against Daryl's hole alongside his own. He gasps, eyes wide when he feels Daryl's ass stretching for him. The other Omega lets out a low moan, something almost pained, his cock twitching against Jesus' stomach.

Rick snarls, tightening his hand on Daryl's neck until his skin turns white at the edges. "Let me in," Rick demands, growling the words into Daryl's ear. "Be a good boy and _let me in,_ Daryl."

"I think it's hurting him," Jesus murmurs, catching the pained look on Daryl's face.

Rick hums. "He knows what to say to get me to stop," he replies, his hand loosening on Daryl's neck so that Daryl heaves in a huge lungful of air. His mouth opens but he doesn't say anything, and abruptly Jesus feels his ass relax around the both of them and Rick can push in, thick head of his cock breaching Daryl's ass and sliding in smoothly after.

"Oh _God_ ," Daryl moans, unable to collapse forward because of the way Rick is holding him. Rick snarls, mouthing at his sweaty neck, his eyes closed as he starts to fuck into Daryl's body like he's the only one there. Jesus grits his teeth, digging his nails into Daryl's hips where Rick's own marks still linger. It's so _wet_ , Daryl is messy and tight on the inside and Jesus' body twitches and throbs with desire. He leans up and licks at Daryl's chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth just to feel Daryl tremble and grip at his hair. "Mm, _fuck_ , Alpha – can I -?"

"Come for me, baby," Rick says, slamming deep into Daryl's body as the Omega gets unbearably tight around both of them, writhing and spilling across Jesus' stomach.

It's too much. Jesus sucks in a breath, reaching out to touch Rick's flank. "I need…" He trails off when Rick opens his eyes and gazes at him. The Alpha's teeth are red and there's blood on Daryl's neck.

Rick growls. "You gonna come too?" he asks, and Jesus nods, too breathless to answer. "Come in him," Rick commands. "Do it. Wanna feel your cock soaking him for me."

Jesus moans softly, too strung out and weak to make anything louder. His hands tighten on Daryl's hips and he thrusts up once, gently, but it's enough. The head of his cock nudges under Rick's and he's coming, able to feel each spurt slicking Daryl up and Rick's cock inside of him.

The Alpha groans, closing his eyes. " _Fuck_ , that's so fucking hot," he gasps, trembling finely against them both. Then he pulls Daryl off of Jesus and puts him on his hands and knees in the spare space on the bed. It's wet beneath them, stained with slick.

Jesus breathes deeply, watching with wide eyes as Rick fucks into Daryl mercilessly, like he's trying to carve out a space for himself inside of the Omega after Jesus was just there. "C'mon, Daryl," he growls, rearing up over his mate and pushing him down by the back of the neck so Daryl's ass is lifted, his entire body angled to get Rick to spill as deep inside of him as he can.

Daryl moans weakly, his dirt-smeared cheek rubbing against the sheets. "Alpha," he cries, voice wrecked. He opens his pretty golden-blue eyes and looks at Jesus, reaching out to him and gripping his thigh tightly. "Rick – fuckin' _knot me_ , please! _Please._ "

Rick grins – this feral, wild thing – and Jesus' mouth goes dry when he sees the motion of his hips slowly, grinding deep into Daryl's body. "How can I resist that?" he purrs, quiet and proud, and rakes his nails down Daryl's back as the Omega trembles and shivers beneath him. Rick's eyes close as he lets out a low roar, grinding his cock deep inside of his mate. Jesus knows the instant Rick starts to come, his knot stuck, huge and hard in Daryl's ass.

Daryl trembles, the gold in his eyes flashing with something like relief as he feels Rick start to come inside of him, soaking his ass and finally cooling the fires of Heat that had been raging inside of him all day. The relief won't last forever- within an hour Jesus is sure he'll be back to that trembling, desperate mess that Rick brought home – but right now he looks peaceful, satisfied to the bone. He goes pliant and slack under Rick and Rick covers him out of the instinctive need to cover and protect his Omega while they wait out his knot.

Daryl lets out another plaintive sound, tugging on Jesus' thigh until the other Omega moves so that he can cuddle up against them. Rick lets out a pleased purr and wraps an arm around Jesus' waist as Daryl nuzzles against his neck.

"Thank you," he slurs, running his hand up and down Jesus' arm. Rick lifts his head and kisses his shoulder, then reaches out and takes Jesus' hand, bringing it to his lips. Jesus smiles, content to cuddle up with them and wait out Rick's knot together.

When Rick's knot goes down he pulls out, soothing Daryl's whine with a soft rumble and a kiss to his neck. He grabs the handcuff keys and undoes them from around Daryl's wrists, rubbing his thumb into the deep indents there and kissing those, too.

"What do you need?" Rick asks when Daryl gives a sleepy whine.

Daryl licks his lips and shakes his head. "Daryl," Rick says; a warning.

"Water," Daryl finally confesses, and Rick smiles and gets up to grab a glass of water from their adjoined bathroom. He returns moments later and Jesus helps Daryl sit up, and he feeds him small mouthfuls as the Omega leans against him, breathing deeply.

"We should rest," Rick says, petting through Daryl's hair. He smiles at Jesus who smiles back. "Thank you for helping me take care of him."

"Of course," Jesus says. Like he would ever refuse. He cuddles against Daryl as they all lay down, Daryl on his stomach with his head on Jesus' chest, Rick covering Daryl's back in the way they both need after such an intense mating. Daryl still smells like Heat, but cooler now, the fire deadened until it catches another wave of air and starts to rage again.

Rick reaches over and squeezes Jesus' hand as the lethargy takes over them, and they fall asleep all cuddled up together and sleep. Soon Daryl's biological needs will wake one or both of them and they'll go all over again, but for now, they've earned their rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have no self control?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This chapter is a little bit different because Jesus is genuinely nervous/anxious about being around Rick in Rut but it's not a bad Rut like in Long Weekend or my fics like that. Please note the new tags!

 

Jesus winces when another loud howl echoes through their house, a shiver running down his spine as he curls up a little more in the nest of blankets he and Daryl have in their room. Rick isn't allowed in this room, never goes inside. It's the one the Omegas have to themselves to use when they need time away from their Alpha, soaked in something lacking Rick's musk and just bathed in the scent of each other.

Daryl lets out a soothing rumble, rubbing his cheek against Jesus' hair. "It's alright," he says, putting his hand on Jesus' heaving chest. "He won't come in here."

Jesus knows that. Even at his worst Rick has never violated this space. He doesn't even come here to clean or do laundry – that role is exclusively for Jesus and Daryl when it comes to keeping their space Alpha-free.

Jesus isn't afraid, although he's sure that's what Daryl is thinking. He knows Rick won't come inside and he won't come to them until they're ready. But he's never been around an Alpha in Rut before. Alphas don't Rut as often as Omegas go into Heat. He's heard stories, awful ones about Alphas in Rut, how they're little more than animals and can hurt their mates if provoked.

Daryl has been with Rick longer; his presence is soothing, but still Jesus whines when he hears a low, rumbling growl. It's Rick, prowling around their house. "He's looking for us," Jesus whispers quietly, turning his head to look at where Daryl is lounging in the next. Jesus has his back to Daryl, resting on his chest, one of Daryl's legs tucked up behind his back to keep him upright. He curls up a little tight and turns his face to nuzzle against Daryl's arm.

Daryl smiles, wrapping his arms around Jesus and sliding down in the nest to hug the other Omega more tightly, one hand petting through Jesus' long hair to soothe him. "He knows where we are," Daryl replies. Of course Rick must know – they're not outside, and they're nowhere else in the house.

"We should go to him."

"Only when you're ready," Daryl says, kissing the top of Jesus' head. "You can't be afraid when we go to him. It'll make it worse."

Jesus shivers, biting his lower lip. He can't help it. Of course, Daryl and Rick have been together for years and Daryl must have survived Rick's Ruts before, but he has never seen an Alpha in one and with everything he's heard about them, he can't help but be nervous.

Rick and Daryl have always been gentle with him, with the exception of that one night Daryl went into Heat and Rick had given him a taste of that darker side that the pair so frequently explored. They haven't gone there again, Jesus too gun-shy and unsure. Rick doesn’t push, never has, and Jesus knows he won't until he asks again but Rick in Rut isn't the same Rick that he knows and he's tense with anxiety over what Rick might make him do.

"I can go out first," Daryl says. "Calm him down before you come out, if you want."

Jesus bites his lip, fingers going tight in the blankets, but he nods. He doesn't want to be trapped in here for as long as Ruts last – he's not sure, but he thinks they might last a couple of days. They're shorter than Heats.

Daryl smiles and turns his head to kiss him. Jesus moans and trembles when he hears Rick's answering snarl from beyond the door. Daryl gets out, untangling himself from the nest, and pets a hand through Jesus' hair.

"You remember your word?" he asks, and Jesus nods. "He'll still understand that. I promise he will. Come out when you're ready."

Then, Daryl strips out of his clothes, baring his skin to the empty room. He's assured and confident, no trace of nervousness on him. He offers Jesus one more smile and then goes to the door. He opens it slowly and steps out into the hall. Jesus sees his head snap to one side and he goes tense and then Rick  tackles him, slamming him to the ground. Jesus lets out a whimper and scrambles to his feet, throwing his weight against the door so that he slams behind the pair and Rick isn't tempted to come inside.

He slides down the door, curling his knees up when he hears Rick snarl something close to Daryl's name. He hears Daryl let out a choked-sounding moan that harmonizes with Rick's growls and he knows Rick has mounted Daryl already. It's too fast; Daryl can't possibly be slick enough to take him but Rick is making him do it.

He bites his lip, able to smell Rick in the little drift of air coming from the hallway. Rick always smells so good, alive and strong whenever Jesus licks his chest or submits to one of his kisses. Right now it's like someone bottled Rick's scent and poured it all over him.

He hears Daryl moan, a soft whine mixing with the sound. " _Rick_ , fuck -." And Rick growls and Jesus closes his eyes, trying to picture what they must be doing. Daryl must be on his hands and knees, the Rut demands nothing less than a perfect mounting position. The carpet must be scraping his palms and his knees up, his knuckles white and legs spread as he tries to keep himself upright. He can hear the slick sounds of Rick fucking him, the volume letting him know that the Alpha is going as hard and fast as he can. It must hurt – it _must_ hurt.

He whimpers and bites his lip, one hand wrapping around his knees and the other running down his chest and palming his cock despite himself. He can smell his Alpha, heavy with the scent of Rut. It smells _good_ – this must be what Omegas smell like to Alphas when they're in Heat. It's like Rick is calling out to him, his scent driving Jesus to hunt down the source and fall to his knees so that he can become soaked in it.

He digs his hand under the loose band of his sweats and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking in time with the sound of Rick's powerful thrusts into Daryl. He hears Daryl howl and his hand tightens. He can smell Daryl now, too, sweet and slick underneath the powerful scent of Rick's Rut. He can feel himself getting wet, body heating up at the scent of Rick and Daryl together just beyond the door.

"Fuck, Rick – yeah, fuckin' do it -." Daryl groans in something almost like pain and Jesus clenches his eyes tightly shut, biting his lower lip hard as he fists his cock tightly. It feels wrong to do this, voyeuristic almost, but he can't stop himself. Rick isn't allowed in here but with his scent so strong it's almost like he is.

"Let me in." Rick's voice is low and rumbling, hardly recognizable, and Daryl whimpers loudly and Jesus feels it like a punch to his chest. "That's it, _good boy_. Take my fuckin' knot."

Daryl moans and Jesus opens his eyes when he hears the sound of thrusting stop. Rick howls again, loud and his scent thick with victory, and Daryl makes a sound like he feels so good it hurts. Jesus knows what Rick's knot feels like, how big it is and how much it stretches him open. Daryl has gotten slick enough to fuck but maybe not enough to knot but Daryl wants it, Jesus can hear how much he wants it.

He strokes his cock quickly, gasping when he hears Rick give a low growl and the scent of blood and come explodes in the air. It's sweet and heady and Jesus moans, his hand going tight at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

He's shaking finely, walking that tight-rope edge of orgasm, but he knows that he wants Rick to be there when he comes. His orgasms are so much less satisfying when he's on his own.

He stands and, with trembling fingers, sheds his clothes as Daryl had done. He's slick and can feel it leaking down his thighs and knows Rick must be able to smell it. He takes a small breath and opens the door.

Rick's head snaps up, his eyes completely red, and Jesus freezes, feeling that worry and anxiety tighten in his gut again. Daryl looks up and Jesus sees that his neck is red with fresh blood. It coats Rick's teeth. He whimpers and hesitates at the threshold, unable to cross over.

Rick's red eyes rake up and down his body and the Alpha's hands clench tight in Daryl's hips as though he intends to pull out, knot and all, and attack Jesus where he stands. Daryl whimpers, arching his hips back and reaching for Rick as he feels the knot tug on his rim.

"Alpha," he says, plaintive and low, and Rick looks back at him.

Rick shushes him, leaning down and licking the blood from his neck. "Not gonna hurt you," he says, and Daryl whines again, shaking finely and shining with sweat. Jesus wonders how he can mean that with Daryl's blood in his mouth.

Rick tugs his hips back again and Daryl gasps, and Jesus' eyes go wide when he sees Rick pull out of him, knot tugging harshly on Daryl's rim and making him gape. Rick is still coming, spurting thick and hot across Daryl's ass and down his thighs. There's a thin, light trail of slick and come already leaking out of him and Daryl whimpers but stays still as Rick coats him with his seed.

Rick stands, his teeth bared and his eyes so red. He growls at Jesus and his voice is thick and powerful with the Alpha tone. "Clean him up," he demands, and Jesus trembles and falls to his knees, crawling over so that he's kneeling behind Daryl. "Ass in the air, sweetheart. There you go."

Jesus shakes his head, feeling Rick's command sit heavily on his nape like Rick is touching him there. He hears the door to his and Daryl's room close and sighs in something like relief, before he spreads Daryl apart with his hands and lowers his mouth, catching a thick run of Rick's come and Daryl's slick on his tongue. He trembles with it, the bitter sweetness of it, and runs his tongue up Daryl's thigh and finishes with a flick of his tongue against the other Omega's slick rim.

Daryl whines, spreading his legs out a little more to help Jesus reach, on his knees as he is. Daryl is still hard, Jesus can see his leaking cock between his thighs. Rick hadn't given him a chance to come at all.

Rick snarls and prowls over to them both, kneeling behind Jesus and covering him like a blanket. His teeth go to Jesus' nape and he bites down, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to hurt. Jesus can feel Rick's cock rubbing against his ass and he whines, shaking.

"Won't hurt you," Rick says again, but Jesus isn't sure that's entirely true. Rick's big hands wrap around his sides and force Jesus up more on his knees, ass raised as though in offering. "Good boy. My good boys. God, you smell so fuckin' _good_."

"Rick!" Jesus gasps as he feels Rick's cockhead rub against his slick hole, and then the Alpha is pushing inside of him with one smooth, forceful thrust. It aches, even though he's slick he isn't stretched, and he pulls away from Daryl and curls up on himself, unable to do anything but kneel and take it as Rick fucks into him deeply.

He can feel the little bump of Rick's knot as Rick fucks him. It hasn't even gone down yet and it hurts when Rick tries to push it inside. Jesus whimpers and reaches back, one hand on Rick's thigh to try and stop him fucking in any further. The knot isn't supposed to be on the outside, it's unnatural to try and fuck him like this.

Rick snarls and pulls out and Daryl turns over, grabbing Jesus and pulling him onto his lap. Jesus whines and Daryl shushes him with a kiss, forcing Jesus onto his back so that he's acting as a barrier between him and Rick. Rick lunges for them both, his hands digging in tightly to Daryl's flanks and his teeth find Daryl's neck again and bite down.

Jesus' eyes widen when he sees a fine drop of blood go from Daryl's neck to his chest. Daryl whines, baring his teeth and ducking his head as Rick finds a good angle and forces his cock back inside. His brain is demanding he fuck and Rut as hard as he can and Daryl lets him, whimpering lowly when Rick's knot fucks in and out of him roughly.

Daryl is pressed tightly over Jesus, unable to hold himself up properly with Rick's powerful thrusts. His cock is fucking between Jesus' thighs and Jesus whimpers, spreading his legs out so that Daryl can sink into him. Daryl snarls when he goes, his eyes glowing golden as he kisses Jesus desperately and his hands dig behind Jesus' knees, forcing his legs up and tight across his shoulders so that Daryl can fuck him.

"Oh _God_ ," Daryl moans against Jesus' neck, and Jesus pets through his sweaty hair and tries to soothe him as he starts to shake. Daryl is smaller than Rick, but not by much, and he has no knot so Jesus' body has no trouble taking him deep. "'M gonna come."

" _Yes_ ," Rick snarls, pulling Daryl's hips back and letting them both slam forward so that Jesus feels the weight of their combined thrusts. Jesus whines, shoving his hand between his and Daryl's bellies and stroking his cock quickly. "Come on my knot, baby, wanna feel it."

Daryl shudders, this long, full-bodied thing, and Jesus' eyelids flutter as he feels Daryl go still, cock thick and hard inside of him, and then Daryl moans brokenly and Jesus gasps when he feels the heat of Daryl's come flooding his insides. The scent of them is strong enough to choke him and he works his hand over his cock quickly, shivering when Daryl keeps fucking in and out of him, unable to stop since Rick is forcing him to keep moving.

Daryl whimpers, oversensitive and strung out, and Jesus comes when Daryl kisses him, a low moan stifled between their mouths. Rick growls, rumbling and low, and goes still behind Daryl, hips pressed tight to the Omega's ass. Daryl winces when Rick's knot swells up again, locking them together as the Alpha starts to come.

Daryl pulls out of Jesus but not away, kissing him breathlessly as Rick nuzzles and bites at Daryl's neck and shoulders. Jesus knows that Ruts must clear from time to time, like Heats, thought must get easier in the few steady moments after an orgasm. He hopes Rick's head clears for a while now. He's still shaky and unsure and at this rate he doesn't know if he'll be able to stay with them to ride the whole thing out.

Daryl lifts his head and his eyes meet Jesus'. "Don't run," he whispers, and Jesus bites his lip and nods. "Stay underneath me. I'll take care'a you."

Rick shudders and pulls out of Daryl and Daryl whines, arching his hips back when Rick runs his hands down Daryl's flanks. Rick is purring now, his scent thick with victor-Alpha scent. It's so heavy Jesus thinks he might choke on it.

"My gorgeous boys," Rick says. His eyes aren't as dark red anymore and Jesus looks at him, wide-eyed when Rick prowls around Daryl so that he can see both of them. Rick blinks at him and smiles, almost shyly. He leans in and nuzzles at Daryl until Daryl is forced to move away and lay at Jesus' side. Rick lays over Jesus, a hand in his hair, and Jesus whimpers. "S'okay, sweetheart," Rick says quietly, kissing Jesus' slack mouth. "I know. 'M sorry I scared ya."

Jesus swallows hard, one shaking hand reaching up to cradle Rick's cheek and Rick smiles and leans into the touch, his purr getting louder in his chest. They don't have long, he's sure, before Rick goes mindless again. His back hurts from the carpet and his heart is hammering in his chest when Rick kisses him. He can taste Daryl's blood on Rick's tongue.

Rick pulls away and looks at both of them, his eyes glowing. "I want you to come with me," he says, and then looks at Jesus. "You don't have to."

Jesus licks his lips and nods, and Rick stands. Daryl follows suit, and then pulls Jesus to his feet. Jesus winces, curling up on himself as his thighs and shoulders protest the abuse. His ass his sore from Rick trying to fuck him mid-knot.

He doesn't move away, though, and doesn't go back to the room. Rick smiles, pleased and proud, and then leads the way towards their master bedroom. He doesn't look back to see if he's being followed.

Daryl takes Jesus' hand and follows Rick to the main bedroom. It looks the same as it always does but the air is charged and Jesus can see the way Rick's eyes are darkening to that bloody red again. The bite on Daryl's neck looks angry and raw and Jesus remembers seeing the scarring there and wonders how many times Rick has bitten him like this outside of the first, traditional mating bite. Jesus himself only has one that Rick put there when he'd first claimed the Omega as his own. He shivers.

Rick notices, and he lets out a weak-sounding purr that sounds like it's trying to be soothing. Jesus bites his lip when Rick walks over to him and nuzzles against his pale neck. "I'm sorry," he says. "You shouldn't be afraid of me."

"It's his first Rut, Rick," Daryl says. "Gotta be gentle with him."

Rick nods and steps away. "I…I'll try," he says, sounding frustrated. Jesus looks at the bed. It's bare, the covers pulled off so that they can make a mess of it. "What's…what's your words?"

"Moonshine," Daryl says.

"Hilltop," Jesus echoes.

Rick nods, blowing out a breath. "Good," he says, his red eyes flashing to the pair of them. He lets out a low growl and reaches down to palm at his cock. "Get on the bed. Both of you."

Daryl's hand squeezes Jesus' gently and he leads Jesus over to the bed. "How do you want us, Alpha?" Daryl asks, coy and sweet, his voice high. Rick lets out a loud snarl, his shadow falling across them as he paces to the side of the bed.

"Jesus. Hands and knees," he says, and then shakes his head. "No. Daryl. Wanna watch him fuck you."

Jesus shivers, biting his lower lip. Daryl smiles and slides into place in the middle of the bed, going to his elbows and knees immediately and baring his slick, fucked-out hole to their hungry eyes. Rick growls lowly, his teeth bared and fingers curled. He looks like he wants to mount Daryl himself, but holds himself back.

His red eyes flash to Jesus and he snarls. "Fuck him," he commands, voice heavy and Alpha, and Jesus bites his lower lip and kneels up behind Daryl, spreading him apart with his hands. Daryl looks like a mess, his back and thighs shining with Rick's come and his slick, his hole red and raw. Jesus is sure it'll hurt when he sinks inside.

" _Fuck him_ ," Rick commands, and Jesus moans and lets go of Daryl with one hand to wrap around the base of his cock, angling it against Daryl's hole and pushing inside. Daryl clenches up, whining lowly but Jesus can't make himself stop, Rick's order is sitting heavy at the back of his throat and he _can't stop_.

"God, Daryl, I'm sorry," he whispers, and Daryl clenches up tightly around him, arching his back and moaning lowly, his fingers curling in the single sheet spread across the mattress. Daryl turns his head, cheeks pink with arousal, and pushes his hips back to force Jesus to fuck him deeper. Daryl is tight and slick and feels so fucking good around his cock.

Rick snarls as Jesus starts up a slow rhythm, trying to give Daryl as much time as he can to get loose and relaxed so that it doesn't hurt. Daryl doesn't seem to be in any pain, his shoulders are tense as Jesus picks up the pace a little, groaning low in his throat when he feels Daryl clench up tightly around him as his cockhead finds Daryl's prostate.

"Mm, _fuck_ ," Daryl snarls, tossing his head. "Yeah, do that again."

Jesus bites his lip, hands tightening on Daryl's hips as he keeps his smooth rhythm, trying to angle his cock to give his mate as much pleasure as he can since Rick didn't say he could touch Daryl anywhere else.

He freezes when he feels the bed dip behind him and Rick lets out a low growl. "Keep goin', baby," he commands and Jesus whimpers, fingers squeezing Daryl's hips tightly. Jesus feels something running up between his thighs – it's cool and plastic, nothing belonging to Rick himself.

Jesus whimpers when one of Rick's hands wraps around his throat, forcing him to arch back. "Feel good, Omega?" he growls, and Jesus lets out a breathless gasp and nods weakly. "He looks so pretty takin' your cock. Wish I could watch you knot him, take turns fillin' him up until there's more come in him than slick."

Jesus moans, chest going tight with desire. He has never felt the urge to knot but it's like Rick's desire is feeding into him and he _wants_ it.

Rick's hand tightens on his neck and Jesus whines. "Maybe I'll see about gettin' you a dildo that can knot," he says. "Let you fuck yourself on it when I'm fucking Daryl and then you can switch." He laughs when Jesus makes a breathless, wanton sound. "Gonna have to do with this for now."

He rubs the head of the plastic toy against Jesus' ass and Jesus whimpers, closing his eyes as Rick slides the toy inside of him and works it in until it nudges against his prostate. Then he hears Rick snarl lowly, and the toy starts to vibrate.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jesus cries out, hips stuttering as he feels the vibrations strike his prostate mercilessly. Rick lets his throat go but holds his hair instead, forcing his head back as Jesus gasps and writhes between him and Daryl. Daryl is moaning too, like he can feel it – and maybe he can, the dull vibrations through his hips where they're pressed together.

It's sudden and harsh and Jesus whimpers, shuddering and sweating as he feels his orgasm approaching fast like he's being run down by a wild horse. He turns his head and finds Rick's shoulder and Rick purrs, shoving the toy inside of him and working it so that it keeps pressure on his prostate no matter how Jesus moves.

" _Fuck_ , fuck, I can't – Alpha, _please_." _Take it out, oh_ God _._ It feels so good but it hurts with how good it feels and Jesus feels weak and trembling with desire. "Alpha, Rick, _Rick_ , _God_ …"

"Come in him, sweetheart," Rick demands, no Alpha Voice in there but Jesus is just as helpless with it. He slams his cock deep inside Daryl and twitches when he comes, flooding Daryl's insides with a helpless moan. Rick doesn't stop the pressure on his prostate and Jesus trembles weakly, whimpering and shuddering in his Alpha's powerful grip.

He can feel his slick coating Rick's fingers but Rick doesn't pull the toy out. Jesus whines as the vibration goes up a setting, his body is alight with sensation and he can't pull back because Rick won't let him and he can't shy away.

"Keep fuckin' him," Rick growls, forcing Jesus' hips to move as he works the toy inside of him. Jesus whimpers, his body clenching up and twitching with every spasm as the toy hits his prostate again and again and it's too much, _God_ , it's too fucking much -. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. Keep goin'. Know you got at least one more in you."

Daryl gives a weak moan underneath him, moving his hips since Jesus can't bring himself to. He's so sensitive, strung out on the scent of his mates and the fire of sensation running through him and he can't, he _can't_ – but he can and he is and suddenly he's coming again but it's all internal, his chest getting tight and heaving, his gut clenching up, slick leaking from his ass steadily as he clenches up tight around the toy and screams with it.

Rick growls, his eyes glowing and red, and turns the toy off and pulls it out finally. Jesus collapses, whimpering lowly and clinging to Daryl's back and Daryl bears his weight easily, purring softly in his chest as Jesus trembles and cries, tears of overstimulation running down his cheeks.

"What a good boy," Rick whispers, setting the toy to one side and then running a hand through Jesus' hair. Jesus cries, his shoulders trembling with sobs. "That's it, baby, let it all out. I'm here." His hands are big and warm and slick on Jesus' skin, his rumble soothing when he guides Jesus by the hips until he pulls out of Daryl.

Jesus collapses on the bed, weak and unable to move, and then he feels the bed dip and hears Daryl moan and opens his eyes to see Rick between Daryl's legs, bowed over him and sucking Daryl's cock deep into his mouth. Daryl arches up, one hand tight in Rick's hair as his Alpha sucks him. Jesus watches with wide eyes – he's never heard of an Alpha sucking his Omega's cock like that, wanting it and thirsty for it just like an Omega might be.

Daryl whimpers, his stomach sinking in, and he arches his head back and bares his throat as Rick sinks his mouth down and moans. Daryl lets out a broken, weak moan, chest heaving as he starts to come and Rick's eyelids flutter as he tilts his head to swallow all of it. Jesus gasps weakly, reaching out to pet through Daryl's hair and Daryl turns his head and lets out a shaky laugh, grinning in Jesus' direction.

Rick pulls off of Daryl with a growl and reaches down to stroke his cock. "One more," he says, sounding final. "Who wants it?"

Daryl makes a weak, wanting sound. "Me," he says.

"No," Jesus says. "Please. Let me." He rolls onto his stomach and spreads his legs and Daryl smiles at him, this warm and affectionate thing, and rolls onto his side so that he can kiss Jesus as Rick prowls over him and lines himself up with Jesus' slick ass.

He goes in easily this time, Jesus' body slick and relaxed from his orgasms. His body twinges, still so sensitive, but he's purring as Daryl licks his tear-stained cheeks and pets through his hair. Rick is purring as well, this low and loving sound as he nuzzles against Jesus' nape and bites down gently. He seems to be more careful now, calculated and deliberate as he fucks into Jesus and chases his desire to knot.

He slams in with a final snarl and Jesus' eyes close as he feels Rick's knot swell up and lock inside of him, and then the heavy and warm feeling of Rick coming in him. Rick trembles, breathing hard and soaked in sweat, and brushes his hands up Jesus' back and up his arms. Jesus remains lax under him, submissive and pinned underneath his Alpha as he feels Rick's heart and breathing finally start to calm.

Rick hums, licking over the sore bite on Jesus' neck, and then runs a hand through his sweaty hair. "I'm sorry I scared you," he says. Jesus bites his lower lip and turns his head to regard his Alpha. "I should have waited, made sure you were okay. It's…hard to think in a Rut. I'm sorry."

Jesus nods. He's sure he would be no better if he was an Alpha. Luckily Omegas don't become aggressive when they're in Heat. Heats are different, the behavior is different. He wonders what it would be like if they were to sync up, in Heat and Rut at the same time. They'd probably tear the damn house apart.

Daryl leans up and kisses Rick and Rick licks over his bloody neck, letting out a mournful sound. "I hurt you," Rick says, his voice sad.

Daryl shushes him. "You know I like it," he says. "I can kick your ass any day."

Rick laughs, and it jostles where his knot is lodged inside of Jesus and Jesus whimpers, curling up and flinching from the feeling. Rick sighs and lets out another soothing rumble, kissing Jesus' neck and cheek and jaw and any other part of him he can reach.

"I love you both so much," Rick says quietly, squeezing one of Jesus' hands lightly. Jesus smiles, warm with affection for his Alpha as Rick continues to gently nuzzle and pet him, soothing him through his knot and making sure he's okay as they all lay together on the bed. When Rick's knot goes down he pulls out with a slick sound but doesn't move away, laying over Jesus in a way they all know is instinctively soothing.

Jesus sighs, turning his head and accepting Rick's gentle kiss. "How long does your Rut last?" he asks.

Rick licks his lips. "Probably another day or so," he says, almost like an apology. "If you want to leave, you'd better do it now."

Jesus shakes his head. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he replies, and Rick's smile is warm and bright and wide. He nuzzles against Jesus one more time and then moves away from him so that he can kiss Daryl, sharing his affection with his two mates before they each find comfortable positions on the bed.

"I'll get us some food and water," Daryl says after a moment, before he looks at Jesus. "We're not going to leaving here any time soon."

Jesus nods. He supposes it makes sense. An Omega in Heat will submit to a command to stay still while the Alpha leaves and gets water and food and whatever else they might need, but an Alpha in Rut will give chase and fight to keep his mate in the room with him.

Daryl gets up and leaves the room with one more long, deep kiss with Rick, leaving Rick and Jesus behind. Jesus sighs and pushes himself up, wincing when his sore muscles protest the action, and follows Rick to the head of the bed, his head on the Alpha's chest and their legs tangled together.

Rick kisses the top of his head and Jesus is reminded of how Daryl had done it before, when they were in their room. He sighs and tilts his head up to nuzzle at Rick's exposed neck. Rick lets out a low, anticipatory rumble, his arm tightening around Jesus' shoulders.

"Careful," Rick warns, his eyes glistening and red.

"Sorry," Jesus says, a small fissure of worry running down his spine.

Rick sighs. "I won't hurt you," he says, tilted his head to rest his lips against Jesus' forehead. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

"I know," Jesus replies. He doesn't doubt that for a second. "You don't gotta worry about me. I'm fine. It's Daryl's and my turn to take care of _you_."

Rick huffs a laugh, smiling and shaking his head. "Sure," he says, kissing Jesus' forehead again, his thumb brushing up and down Jesus' exposed shoulder as they wait for Daryl to return to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo neeeeeeds self control NOT ME.  
> This took FOREVER to write omfg. I don't know why this was so difficult. I think I chose the wrong POV to write from but what can ya do. Please note the new tags!

Daryl turns the shower off and pauses when he hears a plaintive whine just outside of the door. He steps out and towels off quickly, his hair dripping down his back until he wraps the towel around his shoulders, another around his waist, and leaves the room.

Jesus is there, practically falling against Daryl as though the door to the bathroom had been everything keeping him upright. His eyes are almost completely golden, his breathing heavy, his hair soaked with sweat. Daryl lets out a surprised sound and catches him out of instinct at the arms, keeping him upright as the other Omega blinks and gasps, nuzzling against his neck.

He's been in Heat for almost half the day now. Daryl had come home to the scent of it, slick and thick in the air, and found Jesus on the couch, restless and jittery and just starting the downward slide into the uncontrollable desire to mate that the Heat brings. Daryl had forced him to take a cold shower and then go eat some ice cream while he showered off the scents of his day, but clearly he had taken too long or Jesus is farther along than he thought, because it can't have been more than ten minutes since the cold shower and here Jesus is again, burning up under Daryl's hands.

Jesus doesn't have Heats as often as Daryl does, and thankfully after many years together it's unlikely that they'll sync up now, but when they hit Jesus they hit hard. Daryl sighs, tilting his head and letting Jesus nuzzle at his neck with another weak sound. Daryl knows he smells better now, the scents of motor oil and grease shed from his skin, but it's not what their biology craves at times like this.

"Easy," he says, gripping Jesus' hair when the Omega's hands scrabble at his towel, pushing them both to the floor. Jesus is still wearing a thin t-shirt – one of Rick's old ones, Daryl is sure – and sweatpants and Daryl knows that can't be helping.

Jesus pulls back, eyes glazed and half-lidded, and he licks his lips, his nails scratching at Daryl's chest as though he can claw his way inside Daryl, as though somehow Daryl's chest might provide some relief from the ravaging Heat.

Daryl smiles a little, loving the way Jesus' face is lax, his eyes that pretty gold. Jesus has a young face but this look is so innocent and needy at the same time. He rests their foreheads together, his hand still tight in Jesus' hair, and kisses him.

Jesus gasps against his mouth, arching against him with a pathetic noise. "Daryl," he moans. " _Please_."

"Need me to fuck you? It'll take the edge off," Daryl says, and they both know it still won't be enough, but Jesus nods, and Daryl knows how urgent and desperate the need to be filled and knotted is. Without Rick Jesus won't get his knot, but he'll get _something_ until their Alpha comes home.

"Yeah. _Yes_ ," Jesus whispers, biting his lower lip.

"In our nest, or in the bed?" Daryl asks, pressing for the right answers before Jesus is too lost to the Heat to communicate his needs verbally. The nest is in the room that only the two Omegas are allowed into, and they rarely fuck in it, but the scent of Rick in their bed might do more harm than good to Jesus' lust-soaked brain.

"The – the bed," Jesus says, his eyes flashing down to their feet. He tilts his head and nuzzles against Daryl's chest, sighing when the other Omega wraps his arms tightly around Jesus' shoulders. "Want Alpha to find us."

Daryl nods, figuring that's as good an answer as he'll get, and pulls away. He puts a hand in Jesus' hair until the Omega whimpers and follows him down the hall and to the bedroom they share with their Alpha.

When Rick is around, Daryl can submit to him wholly and need think about nothing more than obeying his Alpha's wishes and trusting that Rick will take care of whoever is present. Like this, though, with just him and Jesus, Daryl has to keep in control. The role sits on him like a too-tight shirt – serviceable but not quite right. Not without Rick.

He lets go of Jesus' hair and the other Omega whimpers again, shifting his weight. Daryl clears his throat. "Get undressed," he says, and Jesus' uncoordinated fingers scramble at his shirt first, pulling it up and off of him and mussing his hair. Then he goes to his sweatpants and shoves them down his legs and stumbles out of them.

Daryl catches him and lets out a quiet rumble in reward, one that makes Jesus whine. "Good boy," he says, trying to make his voice as low and growling as an Alpha's might be. It makes Jesus shake, and the scent of his slick is thick in the room. It's a sweet scent, like sugar cane and peppermint mixed together. It was the first thing that had drawn Daryl to Jesus, in the beginning – he had scented the Omega first, and followed his trail until he and Rick had found him. The rest, as they say, is history.

Jesus rubs up against him, whining quietly, desperate and needy. Daryl knows how it feels – the terrible ache, the insatiable need to be mounted and filled.

"Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart," he murmurs into Jesus' ear, biting down on the lobe for a brief second before letting go. Jesus' body trembles harshly for a moment, but he obeys, climbing onto the bed and presenting himself to Daryl's hungry gaze.

"That's it, that's real good," Daryl says, knowing how nice it is to hear praise at times like this, to know he's doing well and pleasing his mate. He kneels between Jesus' spread knees, hands landing on Jesus' ass and spreading him apart so that Daryl can see his tight, pink hole, shining with slick. He growls softly. "Gonna give you what you want. Hold still, baby, don't move."

Jesus whimpers but obeys, only unable to stop himself shaking as Daryl takes his cock in hand and gives it a stroke, hissing at the dry feeling. Jesus is slick enough that the going will be easy, most Omegas get that way when they go into Heat. His gut is warm and tight with anticipation – he so rarely gets to fuck Jesus when he's this slick and needy.

He presses the head against Jesus' hole, moaning softly when Jesus' body immediately opens up for him, his ass greedy and swallowing each inch until Daryl can let go of his cock and put his hand back on Jesus' ass, keeping him spread so Daryl can watch as he sinks inside.

Jesus is tight and hot on the inside, clenching around his cock desperately, and Daryl grits his teeth, squeezing his hands, and tilts his head up to blink at the ceiling. "God _damn_ ," he grunts, shoving his hips against Jesus' ass just to feel the Omega meet him, holding still just as he was told.

Jesus whines, and lifts one hand to pull his hair away from his neck, baring his nape as instinct demands he do. Daryl shivers, feeling himself start to get slick as well. They'll have one wonderful mess for Rick to come back to, that's for sure.

"Daryl, please," he whines. "Please, move."

Daryl can't disobey – Rick can be cruel when it comes to teasing, he can and has kept both of them on edge for hours in some delicious denial – but Daryl knows how badly a Heat hits, he understands the deep, desperate _need_ to be filled up to the brim, and he can't deny his nestmate that feeling. He can't tease like their Alpha does.

He pulls back, groaning softly, and thrusts in again, and the force of it sends Jesus to his elbows. He whines in something like panic, knowing he's disobeyed, so Daryl uses his grip to force more of his weight on Jesus' shoulders, forcing him to stay down, and rises up to the balls of his feet in a more aggressive version of the classic mating position.

"Stay down," he snarls, letting go with one hand so that he can press it on the bed, but Jesus is carrying most of his weight and the other Omega whimpers quietly, baring his neck to make way for Daryl's teeth. "That's it, good boy. Let me just use this nice slick hole'a yours and you just kneel there and take it."

Jesus moans, loudly, arching back to meet Daryl as he growls and works to fuck Jesus as hard as he can. This position is difficult to maintain and every muscle in him is straining to give it to Jesus as good as any Alpha. Jesus whines underneath him, unable to do more than keep upright as Daryl fucks him. He has his face turned to one side, face flushed and half-lidded eyes glowing gold, mouth open and gasping. He looks so fucking gorgeous Daryl wants to take a picture and save it forever.

Daryl lets go of Jesus' ass with his other hand, wrapping his arm around Jesus to stroke his cock in a tight grip. Jesus' cock is wet from his slick and he whines, trembling under Daryl's hold. Daryl can feel him bearing down, even tighter and new slick gushing around Daryl's cock as he comes with a high-pitched cry of Daryl's name, spilling wet and sticky over Daryl's hand.

Daryl smiles, and goes back to his knees. His own need is clawing at the back of his neck but he has to wait – he's sure he can wring another orgasm out of Jesus and will likely need to, so that he can tire himself out and maybe sleep until their Alpha returns.

Jesus moans, working his hips back frantically against Daryl's, chasing the feeling his body wants – a knot, splitting him open and filling him up. He can't get a knot, not with Daryl, but Daryl grabs his flanks and lets him rut, gritting his teeth against the wonderful feeling of Jesus' slick, hot ass clenching so tightly around him.

"Mm, fuck," Jesus whines, face scrunched up in something like pain. "Fuck, Alpha. _Alpha_."

"I know," Daryl murmurs, leaning down and rubbing his cheek against his frantic mate's. "I know. Shh." He nuzzles against Jesus' nape and that calms him somewhat. He's stopped the desperate rutting of his hips, at least. Daryl moves a hand to his hair and wraps his fingers in it, gripping tight, and sucks a dark mark onto the side of Jesus' neck. "Gonna keep fuckin' you, baby, don't you worry."

Jesus nods, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. He clenches his fingers in the bedsheets as Daryl starts to move again.

 

 

Daryl manages to work Jesus to another orgasm before he has to come. He does facing Jesus, holding the other Omega tightly as Jesus had trembled and howled and painted his stomach – and Daryl was unable to resist, shoving his cock as deep into Jesus as he could and spilling deep with a weak growl pressed to the other man's neck.

They're both resting, now. Jesus has his face tucked against Daryl's dirty stomach, Daryl gently petting through his hair, Jesus pressed close to Daryl's flank. He's not asleep but he's lax, waiting until the next wave of Heat hits and makes him mindless again.

Daryl lifts his head when he hears the door to their bedroom open, and smiles when he sees Rick step through the door. The Alpha is obviously tired, sweaty under his arms so that it makes his uniform cling to him, but he visibly lights up when he sees his two mates, sex-flushed and lax, lounging on his bed.

Jesus goes tense, lifting his head. His scent has already started to thicken again.

"You boys been busy while I was gone?" he asks, starting to shake off his position for the day and melt into the loving and attentive Alpha they both know so well. His eyes aren't going red but Daryl knows that's not a long way off, with the way they both smell right now.

"Jesus is in Heat," Daryl says. He's petting through Jesus' hair a little more harshly now, coaxing him to stay down and not rush their Alpha. Rick has already started to change, shedding the persona he wears in the outside world. He hasn't looked at them since starting to shed his clothes but Daryl knows he's aware of every breath, every word, and every move.

Rick hums. "How many times?" he asks.

"T-two," Jesus stutters, slurring the word.

Rick looks over his shoulder at the two of them and cocks his head to one side. "Both of you?" he asks.

Daryl shakes his head and Jesus whines. "Just one for Daryl."

"Well, that hardly seems fair, does it?" Rick asks, turning to face them fully, a smirk touching his face. His uniform shirt is unbuttoned and hangs loosely at his sides, he's shed his gun belt, boots and socks. Daryl licks his lips. "Why don't you suck him off while I finish getting ready?"

Jesus whimpers but nods, his eyes wide as he scrambles to his hands and knees and shoves himself into place between Daryl's legs. Daryl sighs, keeping his hand tight in Jesus' hair as the other Omega looks at him for a moment, needy and wanting, and then opens his mouth and takes Daryl's cock inside. Daryl is half-hard and hisses when Jesus swallows him all down, throat tightening up. He feels himself start to fill, harden fully, and Jesus chokes, saliva flooding his mouth and dripping down Daryl's cock, but he starts to move his head, not hesitating for a second in setting up a rhythm.

"Fuck," Daryl mutters, eyelids fluttering closed as Jesus whines. He opens his eyes again, unable to keep them shut when the sight of his Alpha getting bare for them awaits him.

Rick smiles at Daryl, mischievous, scheming, and then turns away so that he can take off the rest of his clothes. Rick seems to take his sweet time, like he knows Daryl's watching – he probably does. He can probably feel the heat in Daryl's gaze, burning a hole in the back of his head.

He slides his belt out slowly and starts a pile on the chair by their closet. He folds his uniform shit and places it on top, and then tugs his t-shirt free and pulls it over his head. His back is red from the heat, flushing in the cooler air of their room. He runs his hands through his hair, ruffling it from the normal look he gels it into every morning, and then his hands go to his slacks.

He pauses and Daryl lets out an audible whimper, and Rick turns his head to one side to watch them. Jesus has never faltered for a moment and Daryl is shaking now, the heat of Jesus' mouth feels so fucking good. And then the Omega works a hand between Daryl's slick thighs and shoves them farther apart, gets his shoulders between them, and sinks a finger into Daryl's slick hole, immediately crooking it upwards to get at Daryl's prostate.

Daryl howls, sinking down in place and throwing his head back as Jesus immediately shoves in another finger, too mindless with his Heat to think about going slow – not that Daryl needs it, he's plenty slick – and works them both up. Now that he's found the little bundle of nerves he won't stop touching it, and Daryl cries out, jerking his hips up into Jesus' mouth whenever he can, chasing the heat.

He hears Rick let out a low rumble. "Don't come yet," he says, but he doesn't tell Jesus to stop. Daryl whines, slick with sweat now, trying so desperately to hold off. But the scent of his Alpha is thick in his mouth and Jesus is touching him _just right_ and he can't, he _can't -._

"Alpha, _please_ ," he whines, unable to stop the thrusting of his hips, the way his stomach is bearing down in something unstoppable and frantic. "Please, _fuck_ – _Rick_! I -."

"Jesus, stop," Rick says, the Alpha Voice like a whiplash over both of them. Jesus pulls off of Daryl's cock immediately and withdraws his fingers, and the sudden lack of stimulation makes Daryl howl. He flinches from the cool air against his wet cock, rolling onto his side and curling up as his body twitches and trembles at being denied the orgasm it was so close to getting.

A hand goes to his hair and Daryl looks up to see Rick standing by their bed, smiling down at him. He whines, and Rick shushes him, petting over his nape, and leans down to gently kiss Daryl's slack mouth.

"I still need this," Rick says, and wraps his fingers around the base of Daryl's cock, squeezing briefly but hard enough to make Daryl gasp. Daryl nods, unable to say anything else. With Rick here, now, he doesn't have to think. He just has to obey.

Rick smiles at him and kisses him again. "Lay down on your back," he orders, no longer using the Alpha Voice but powerful with command all the same, and Daryl nods, sucking in a deep breath. It feels like a single touch will have him shooting off.

"Jesus, hands and knees over him," Rick says, and Jesus obeys quickly, his calves closed around Daryl's thighs and his hands on Daryl's shoulders so that Daryl couldn't move away if he tried. "Fuck, your ass is so dirty, baby. All that Omega come drippin' out of it."

Like this, Daryl can see Jesus' face, see how it gets all flushed and embarrassed, like he still gets sometimes when either of them lay into the dirty talk. Rick must sense, though, Jesus' need to get grittier with them. It's something they've only hinted at, played at, but Daryl knows it's something Jesus will like. He just has to ease into it slowly.

Rick comes into view next to them and he leans in so that he can bite at Jesus' ear, and stroke his hair back from his face to growl into it; "I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." Jesus moans, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Rick's mouth. Rick bares his teeth in a smile, his eyes on Daryl, and kisses Jesus' cheek. "And I want you to tell Daryl everythin' I'm doin' to you when I do it."

Daryl's eyes widen, and Jesus bites his lower lip and digs his nail into Daryl's skin. "Y-yes Alpha," he murmurs, and Rick smiles and moves away from their heads. Daryl feels the bed dip with Rick's weight behind Jesus, and he can see Rick's fingers wrap around the Omega's waist and grip tight enough to white out the skin.

Then, Jesus howls, his voice breaking, and his eyes fly open and look right into Daryl's.

"Oh, oh _God_ ," he moans, so sweet and high, and turns his head to hide his face against Daryl's chest. His forehead rubs against Daryl's sweaty collarbone and Daryl puts a hand in his hair, forcing it to one side so he can see Jesus' face. "He's – tongue, he's using his tongue. _Fuck_."

 _Fuck_. Daryl whines, imagining Rick licking at Jesus' pale thighs, cleaning him of Daryl's mark and tasting the mix of both of his mates on his tongue. Rick likes the taste of his Omegas' come, he's made that clear from day one, and Daryl knows he would happily spend a long time cleaning them both with his tongue after they fuck.

Daryl's stomach clenches, remembering the feeling of Rick licking up Daryl's mess from his skin. He moans loudly, and swallows. "What – where's he got it?" he asks, because he _needs_ to know.

Jesus whimpers and jerks forward, only to have Rick growl and yank him back into place. "He's…he's licking me…" His cheeks are so red, shoulders curled in but Daryl can still see his face, see how turned on he is, how much he's enjoying this. "He's – oh, _fuck_ , Rick, God…" And Daryl knows that Rick licked over his sensitive rim, probably dipped his tongue inside as well. Daryl shivers, feeling his thighs get wet with new slick.

Then, Jesus moans, loudly, and Daryl hears Rick give a low snarl. "What am I doin' now, sweetheart?" Rick growls, and Jesus' eyes flutter, his body jerking as Rick touches him.

"F-fingers," he whimpers. "He's fucking me with his fingers."

Daryl hums. "How many?" he asks.

"Two," Jesus replies, breathless with it. "Fuck, _Alpha_ , please…"

Daryl hears Rick laugh, low and growling. His growl is so much deeper than Daryl or Jesus can do and it sends a shiver down Daryl's spine. His cock twitches and he tries to arch his hips up to get some kind of friction there, but he can't move as much as he'd like. He whines.

"Such sweet boys," Rick says, and then he comes into view over Jesus' back, his eyes red and his teeth bared, mouth shining from Jesus' slick. Daryl licks his lips, he wants so badly to kiss his Alpha and lick his jaw clean. Jesus is trembling weakly again, his breathing getting heavier and higher as Rick continues to work his fingers inside. Daryl knows how good it feels when his Alpha is inside of him, brushing over that spot, and Rick knows both of their bodies so well he can find each sensitive place with ease.

Rick leans over Jesus, forcing him to bear his weight, and drags his teeth against Jesus' shoulder. "Want you to come for me, sweetheart," he snarls. "Make a mess all over Daryl so that I can lick him clean."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Daryl gasps, his cock twitching at the words. Jesus obeys all too readily, trembling finely as his body arches, chasing the press of Rick's fingers inside of him and the playful tease of teeth at his nape. He comes hard, soaking Daryl's cock with his come, Daryl's thighs slick with his wetness.

" _God_ , that's a pretty sight," Rick snarls, and then pulls his fingers out. Daryl knows he did because Jesus lets out a broken whimper, rubbing his forehead against Daryl's heaving chest. "Sit back for me, sweetheart, there we go," Rick coaxes, his strong hands keeping Jesus upright as he makes the Omega kneel, and then deposits him on the bed next to Daryl.

"Alpha, please," Jesus whines, reaching for him desperately, and Rick smiles and goes to him, laying over him and kissing him deeply. Daryl shivers, biting his lower lip as he watches his mates together – they look so fucking good together, Jesus' smaller body easily blanketed by Rick's.

Then, Rick lifts his head, red eyes landing on Daryl's face. He growls and crawls over, and leans down to lick a thick stripe up Daryl's dirty cock, just like he promised. Daryl groans, tilting his head away to bare his throat, one hand flying to Rick's hair and curling loosely.

Rick hums, licking his cock again, before he sucks the head into his mouth so suddenly that Daryl lets out a frantic, high-pitched cry, jerking his hips up so that he can get deeper into Rick's mouth. Rick lets him, humming and opening his throat for Daryl's cock and Daryl whines, chasing the heat and the tightness there.

Then Rick pulls off, denying Daryl again, and smirks at him when Daryl whines. Daryl opens his mouth to curse at Rick, demand he get his fucking mouth back there, but then Rick's lips are on his and Daryl can't speak. His brain is soaked in the scents of all three of them, hazy with lust, and all he can do is lie back and let his Alpha use him as he pleases.

"Soon, darlin', I promise," Rick growls against his mouth, before he pulls back again. He tugs on Daryl's hands, forcing him upright, and then lays down in the middle of their bed, propped up on the pillows. "C'mere, baby," he says, letting go of Daryl and pulling Jesus into his lap. "Gonna give you what you need."

Jesus whimpers, clutching at Rick's shoulders and resting their foreheads together as Rick reaches around him, grabbing his own cock so that he can angle it against Jesus' slick ass. He's let in immediately, Jesus too fucked-out and slack to resist, and Daryl watches with wide eyes as Jesus sinks down onto their Alpha's cock with a soft moan. Rick growls, baring his teeth, and Jesus tilts his head away from Daryl, baring his neck for his Alpha's mouth. The sound of Rick sucking a dark, dirty mark on Jesus' neck makes Daryl whine.

Rick turns to look at him, growling softly as Jesus starts to move, hips rocking frantically to try and coax Rick's knot out of him. He's almost hysterical now, no less calm for his orgasms, and is muffling soft whines and mewls against Rick's neck as he rides the Alpha, nails digging into Rick's shoulders.

Rick closes his eyes, face momentarily scrunched up as he grabs Jesus' hips and helps him move. He lets out a low rumble and opens his eyes again. There's no blue left to them at all. "Daryl," he says, and Daryl nods, licking his lips. Rick lets go of Jesus with one hand to reach out and curl a hand in Daryl's hair. "Kiss me."

Daryl obeys eagerly, moaning when Rick nips at his lower lip and curls his fingers around Daryl's nape. Rick's eyes are glowing in anticipation, Daryl can see all the things he wants to do to both of them behind his Alpha's red irises. "Gonna give you a choice, darlin'," Rick says, and Daryl whines because he really hates having to choose when he's so close to coming. Rick's ultimatums are usually nothing less than the sweetest torture. "You can wait until I'm done knotting him and get off in his ass, or…"

Daryl whines, resting a hand on Rick's arm because he can't stand not touching his Alpha.

"You can present right now and let him fuck you while I take my time with him, knowing I'm not gonna let you come until I do, no matter how many times he fills you up."

Daryl shivers, heartbeat stuttering at his Alpha's dirty proposal. It's honestly difficult to decide – Rick's first option promises relief much sooner, but there's no guarantee that Rick will give Jesus his knot soon and if Rick is to make him wait until _after_ , then he'll have to listen to them and hear Rick coming and not be able to do anything about it – and it's been so long, he's been with Rick so long, that the sound of Rick coming is enough to drive him crazy. Sometimes it's all he needs before he can finish.

Jesus is still moving, either too out of it to hear them or too desperate to care. His cock is smearing sticky-wet on Rick's stomach, hard and flushed a deep, pretty red, as though he hasn't already come three times in the last few hours.

His body clenches. He hasn't had anything inside of him the whole night, and it's that thought that helps him make his decision.

He leans in and nuzzles his lips against Rick's, and turns his voice high and sweet and breathless. "Can he fuck me, Alpha?" he asks, because he knows how badly asking a question like that affects Rick when he can smell their slick and he's sunk deep inside one of them.

Rick smiles at him, pleased with his choice, and kisses him again before he withdraws. He grabs Jesus and rolls them, pinning him down on his back and granting him a few solid, harsh thrusts just to hear the Omega whine before he wraps a hand around Jesus' throat and goes still.

" _Stay_ ," he commands, Alpha Voice thick, and Jesus blinks up at him, wide-eyed, and nods, his mouth open in a soundless gasp. Rick lets out a soft, sweet purr, and leans down to kiss him. "Good boy." Then, he pulls out, and Jesus lets out a cry like the action caused him physical pain. Daryl winces. To be filled up so completely by one's Alpha and be denied a knot is a cruel torture.

"Daryl, get on your hands and knees," Rick says, and Daryl scrambles into position, kneeling next to Jesus' limp and heaving body. He can't take his eyes away from the sight of his mate, flushed and sweaty, his chest and cheeks red, slick with sweat. He's gorgeous, a complete slave to his Heat. Daryl can't wait to feel Jesus fuck him.

His attention is drawn when Rick returns to the bed, kneels up behind him, and reaches between his thighs to wrap a hand around his cock. Daryl whimpers, tensing so that he can resist the urge to thrust into Rick's hand, and Rick laughs lowly and kisses the small of his back.

"Good boy," he whispers, the praise washing over Daryl like cool water. He hears Rick take a deep, exaggerated breath, and drops to his elbows and bows his back so that he can tilt his ass up, ready and waiting.

He gasps when he feels Rick's other hand at his cock. There's something in his hand and Daryl's eyes go wide when he feels a leather cock ring close around his shaft near the base. Rick pauses, waiting for him to protest, but Daryl is determined not to. He knows he'll need it – Jesus can fuck him almost as good as their Alpha can and as close as Daryl is, he's going to need all the help he can get if he's to obey Rick's orders.

Rick hums, kissing his sweaty back again. "You good with this?" he asks quietly, and Daryl nods, biting his lower lip. Rick growls and squeezes his cock and Daryl gasps. "Not good enough. Say it."

"I'm – I'm good, Alpha," Daryl gasps, wrapping his fists in their messy sheets. The bed reeks of his and Jesus' slick, it's heavy on the back of his tongue.

"Okay," Rick says, and lets go of Rick's cock. "Jesus, sweetheart, come here."

Jesus opens his eyes and weakly pushes himself upright. He uses Daryl's body for leverage, hands slipping down his flanks and bare back until he's kneeling behind Daryl as well, and Rick moves to make room for him. Rick's big hands spread Daryl's ass out, exposing his hole.

"Make yourself comfortable," Rick says, a smile in his voice, and Jesus whines and kneels up, his hands replacing Rick's on Daryl's body, and Daryl spreads his legs farther apart and leans back until he feels Jesus' cockhead against his hole. The going is easy, both of them slick enough even though Daryl hasn't had any stretching beyond the natural relaxants his body produces in his slick.

Jesus sinks into him readily, groaning softly and Daryl moans, closing his eyes as he feels Jesus' cock penetrate him. His body is burning up under the Omega, Jesus producing enough heat that Daryl can feel the fire under his skin. Jesus lays over him and sucks a mark under his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Daryl's chest tightly as he fucks in with short, rabbit-like thrusts.

Rick growls softly, hidden somewhere beyond Daryl's periphery. " _God_ , I love watching him fuck you, Daryl," he says. Daryl whines, baring his teeth as Jesus' cock finds his prostate and his thrusts start to get more forceful, chasing the orgasm undoubtedly clawing at the back of his neck.

Jesus moans, frantic and needy. "Alpha, _please_ ," he gasps, whining the words against Daryl's skin.

"I know, baby. I know. Hold still -." And then Daryl feels Jesus jerk violently behind him and he gasps, Jesus' whole weight gets pressed down on him and Daryl knows that Rick has mounted them both, forcing Daryl to hold both their weights on his unsteady limbs and bear the weight of them both as they fuck.

"Fuck, there we go. Work yourself between us, sweetheart, as fast as you like."

Jesus obeys, shoving his hands against Daryl's shoulders for purchase as he moves between them – sinking into Daryl as hard as he can and then fucking back against Rick. He's starting to growl, desperate and wanting, and when he leans over Daryl again, Daryl can feel his teeth.

He shoves his face against the bed and pushes back against Jesus, clenching up as tightly as he can. Jesus trembles behind him, and lets out a quiet sound that's equal parts relieved and strained. His nails dig into Daryl's shoulders and then Daryl feels him coming, warm and slick inside his ass. He shivers and spares a hand to reach back and stroke his cock even though he knows he can't come until the cock ring comes off.

Jesus fucks him through his orgasm, until he's too sensitive to keep going, but then Rick takes over – he shoves against Jesus until Jesus flattens over Daryl and Daryl has to go to his stomach, unable to hold both of their weights. His hand is trapped under his stomach and he moans, tightening his hand as Rick starts to fuck Jesus in earnest.

"Fuck, I can't -." That's Jesus, whimpering in Daryl's ear. Daryl turns his head to one side to nuzzle against his mate and in reward he gets a sloppy kiss to his cheek, his jaw, Jesus desperately licking the sweat from his neck. "I can't – Alpha. Please. Please stop."

Rick slows, but doesn't stop. Daryl hears him rumble softly. "You need to use your word?" he asks. Jesus is quiet for a moment, gasping against Daryl's nape, and Daryl feels Rick pet through Jesus' hair before he smooths a hand across Daryl's shoulder.

After another long moment, Jesus nods. Rick pulls out of him and away from them immediately and Daryl straightens up and turns. Jesus' cock slips out of him, his come leaking sticky-wet on Daryl's thighs. He turns and holds Jesus as the other Omega whimpers – there are tears in his eyes and Daryl licks at his neck, letting out a soothing purr.

"Do you want to rest?" Rick asks. He kneels at Jesus' side, petting gently through his hair as Jesus whines, shoulders curling and shaking. "We can stop, baby. We can do whatever you need. It's okay. We're not angry."

Jesus turns his head and nuzzles against Rick's jaw until Rick takes him from Daryl and puts him in his lap. "Knot me," he demands, his voice unsteady and weak. "Please, I just, I _need_ it, Alpha. _Please_."

Rick's eyes flash to Daryl and Daryl nods. He can wait. Although the need to come is gnawing at his stomach, he's not out of his mind with Heat and he knows if the positions were reversed, Jesus would wait for him as well. He offers Rick a smile and kisses Jesus' shoulder.

"Of course," Rick says, and then takes Jesus and lays him out on his back. "I shouldn't tease you. That was wrong of me. Spread your legs, sweetheart."

Jesus does, making room for Rick to lay between them, and Rick covers him, his hands in Jesus' hair as he kisses the Omega and works his hips until he can find Jesus' hole and thrust inside. Jesus cries out, arching up against him, still so sore and sensitive but wanting it all the same. His legs wrap around Rick's back, urging him on, his hands in Rick's hair to keep his head down while his Alpha ruts against him.

"Please, please…" It seems the only word Jesus can say, kissing it against Rick's neck, pushing it against his mouth. The gold in his eyes matches Rick's red perfectly and Rick growls, his hands leaving Jesus' hair and sliding down the bed until he finds the Omega's hips. He forces himself more upright, rearing over Jesus and Jesus' hands go to his chest, like he can't stand not touching Rick.

"It's comin'," Rick warns, like he needs to – like every part of Jesus isn't already thirsting for it. Jesus bites his lower lip and lets out a sweet little whine and Rick snarls, tilting his head up and clenching his eyes tightly shut as he slows his thrusts, fucks in as deep as he can. Jesus gasps, Daryl sees his gut clenching, his thighs shaking as he feels the knot start to swell in his ass.

Then they're stuck, and Rick comes with a low, rumbling growl. He opens his eyes and looks down in time for Jesus' face to go lax, blissed out as Rick's come fills him and cools the fires of his Heat. It's a gorgeous sight, one Daryl can't tear his eyes away from.

Rick moves just a little, pushing his thighs under Jesus' into a more comfortable position – knotting this way isn't the easiest to wait out but Jesus seems too out of it to care. The tears in his eyes are gone but his irises are glowing, sated to the bone after waiting all day to get what he needs.

Rick smiles down at him, soft and adoring, and leans down for another kiss, one that pulls a sweet moan from Jesus' throat and makes the Omega shiver in pleasure. Rick touches him gently, rubbing a hand over his stomach, up his chest, the other loosely cupping his nape and squeezing.

Daryl lies down next to Jesus, joining Rick in touching and soothing him down from the hellish whirlwind that is the Heat fever. They part from the kiss and Jesus turns his head to nuzzle against Daryl, kissing him chastely as well. He looks almost high, dopey with relief, and Daryl smiles at him.

"Daryl," Rick says, and Daryl's eyes snap to his Alpha. Rick looks between his two Omega mates and smiles. "Jesus, would you like Daryl to mate with you when I'm done?"

Jesus bites his lower lip. His gaze is sharper now, his brain able to focus better, the blue slowly returning around the edges of his iris. "He's waited long enough," Jesus replies. "And he was so good to me while you were gone."

Rick smiles, warm and pleased. "I'm glad," he says. "How do you think he should get to come, then?"

Jesus blushes, swallowing hard. "I -."

Rick cocks his head to one side, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

Jesus bites his lower lip, shifting in place on the bed. Daryl can't imagine how he manages to be embarrassed, after all the wonderful and dirty things they've done together. "When you were Rutting, you used your mouth on him," he finally says, and Rick blinks and nods. "I – I really liked watching that."

Daryl shivers and turns his head to look at Rick, lifting his chin as though in challenge. Rick grins at him, his fangs gleaming, and Daryl shivers again. "You want him to fuck my mouth, is that it?" he asks, and Jesus' blush darkens, but he nods, and reaches up to trail his fingertips down Rick's chest.

Rick growls quietly, his hands going to Jesus' hips, and he gently lifts the Omega off of his cock as his knot goes down, letting them separate. Jesus whines, but allows Rick to pull away from him and Daryl's eyes go wide when Rick looks at him. He doesn't say anything but Daryl feels the order as though Rick had used his Alpha Voice. He ducks his head and whines softly, moving so that he's lying on his back next to Jesus.

Rick crawls over and shoves his knees between Daryl's thighs, forcing him to spread them. Daryl sighs, his chest tight with anticipation as Rick leans down and licks up his cock, still stained with Jesus' come and his slick.

Daryl moans, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the sweat-damp pillows as Rick gently circles his cock with his fingers, holding him upright, and then sucks the head of Daryl's cock into his mouth. With the cock ring still on Daryl knows he won't be able to come like this but that doesn't stop his animal brain from demanding he fuck up into the slick heat of Rick's mouth, and he does, moaning again at the feeling.

"Fuck, Rick," he gasps, tilting his head up to watch his cock sink between his Alpha's lips. It's a decadent sight and one he knows most Omegas don't get to enjoy. Jesus is there, in Daryl's line of sight, watching with an enraptured look.

Rick tilts his head and his red eyes flash up at Daryl. He hums and Daryl moans, gritting his teeth at the vibrations, his cock twitching in Rick's mouth.

"Alpha, you're teasing again," Jesus says breathlessly.

Rick pulls off of Daryl's cock with a wet noise, stroking him in a suffocating-tight grip. "Daryl's not in Heat," he says, his voice low and thick already, fucked-out from taking Daryl's cock in his mouth.

" _Please_ ," Jesus begs.

Rick smirks, sharing a secretive smile with Daryl, and shakes his head. "It's a wonder I get away with anythin' with you two," he says, but leans down and carefully unsnaps the cock ring. Daryl hisses, his gut clenching tightly with anticipation. This orgasm is going to hurt, he knows it, but he _wants_ it – good God, does he want it.

Rick pauses for a moment, before he rises up and grabs Daryl by the back of the neck and hauls him up into a kiss. It's messy and rough, his teeth sinking into Daryl's lower lip hard enough to hurt, like he needs to remind his Omega who the Alpha is. As though Daryl would ever forget. He clings to Rick's shoulders and submits to the kiss with a sweet, plaintive whine, and Rick lets him go, apparently appeased.

He lets Daryl lay back down and then sucks his cock deep into his mouth, his throat tight and hot around Daryl's cock, fingers stroking behind his balls against his sensitive rim. He doesn't put a finger inside but Daryl desperately wants him to. He resists the urge to beg, groaning softly instead and rolling his hips up in a lazy rhythm in Rick's mouth.

Rick growls against him, his knuckles rubbing harshly behind Daryl's balls, and Jesus leans in to suck another mark on Daryl's neck, and that's how he comes. Rick moans quietly, loving the taste of Daryl in his mouth, and sucks on the head of Daryl's cock as he comes, until his cries and moans turn into whimpers, his cock too overstimulated, but Rick doesn't let him go for a long moment afterwards, forcing him through the aftershocks until he's fully soft and Rick pulls off of his cock with a gasp. Daryl can see streaks of white on his tongue.

" _Fuck_ ," Rick growls, reaching down and fisting his cock. He looks over at Jesus. "Can you take another one, baby?"

Jesus nods eagerly, eyes gleaming gold, and rolls onto his stomach as Rick lunges for him and mounts him quickly, sinking into Jesus' messy, slick hole. Rick snarls, more Alpha than ever now, and bites down on Jesus' nape as he fucks in once, twice, three heavy thrusts and then rolling his hips, chasing the heat and tightness of his Omega, scratching that itch that only a sweet hole can satisfy.

He howls when he gets stuck, biting Jesus again and leaving a red mark behind in the shape of his teeth. Jesus sighs, smiling wide and turning his head so that Rick can kiss his red cheek, and then the both of them go lax against the mattress. Daryl is boneless but forces himself to roll onto his side and he puts his head next to Jesus', relaxed and exhausted after such a powerful orgasm.

Rick takes Daryl's hand and kisses his palm, then his wrist, before he guides Daryl's hand to his hair and Daryl smiles, petting his Alpha's sweaty hair back from his face. Rick starts to purr, then, rumbling deep in his chest and Daryl can hear Jesus' higher purr in harmony with his. His own fills in the middle and soon they're a pile of sweaty, sated bodies, pressed tight together in the heat of their den.


End file.
